1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for generating a cognitive avatar, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating a cognitive avatar, which may generate an avatar corresponding to a face which a user targets by cognitively approaching an impression of the target face which the user desires to generate as an avatar.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional avatar generation technologies, an avatar has been generated by remembering images similar to a target face for which a user tries to generate an avatar by parts of the face, and selecting and combining the images. The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0011120.
However, the technology of generating an avatar through a method such as selectively combining images by parts of a face uses an approach method which does not fit the cognition system of a human, and thus the conventional technology is not sufficient in expressing an impression in a person's brain in terms of a human's cognitive aspects, and an unnatural avatar or an avatar which is not similar to the target face may be generated. That is, the conventional technology has a limitation in acquiring an image of an impression of a face recognized by a user or generating the image as an avatar.
As such, there is a need for a technology of generating an avatar which cognitively expresses an image of a target face recognized by a user using a cognitive approach method in order to fit the human's cognitive system.
The present invention has been drawn from a study which is performed as part of the industry convergence fundamental technology development business [Task No.: 2MR0270, Task name: development of a 3D montage generation and by-age face conversion prediction system] of the Ministry of Knowledge Economy and Korea Evaluation Institute of Industrial Technology.